Shirou Emiya - The Last Shinso
by Alexander217
Summary: Negi Springfield and Evangeline A.K. McDowell had a kid. Eva's inclusion of a 'Legacy' (OC Idea) rune into Magia Erebea's structure causes problems. Shirou Emiya is their kid and has Magia Erebea without a 'legacy' origin which removes the problems. Shit Happens. OOC Shirou, Pairings not yet decided, T for language and Bloodshed and may change to M later. On Hiatus.


_Chapter 1: The Event that Changed Everything and the Prologue_

**AN: This is another take on the different parentage idea I used in my other FSN Story. I pray you'll all enjoy it and I'd love helpful criticisms and supportive reviews as this is the first proposal of the 'Legacy' rune idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Fate Stay/Night or any other related media but I do own this concept.**

_**Two Years before Holy Grail War**_

_In Fuyuki City_

Shirou was eating alongside his friends Sakura Matou and Taiga Fujimura and he gasped in pain as he felt something he couldn't identify tearing at his soul as what felt like hundreds of connections forming to him. He felt two stronger connections ones snap into existence and suddenly thousands of words were flying past his clenched eyes and an understanding of the words, what they did, and what they meant poured in and he blacked out as Taiga and Sakura both rushed over to help him.

_Same Time in an alternate dimension: Mahora Academy_

Negi Springfield was chatting with his beloved Evangeline McDowell as they dropped in pain as they felt knowledge and magical power pouring out and Eva's eyes widened in realization as their Magia Erebea flared up, "Negi! If I'm right then a rune I accidentally fused into the Magia Erebea construct has engaged. It was a 'Legacy' rune so it's likely our son, who we lost in that fire during our trip to Fuyuki, is alive and has reached 14 years of age."

Negi gaped at her and questioned in a pissed-off tone, "Why didn't you think of telling us all this sooner?!"

She glared at him and replied, "Last time I checked Boya, you were over a thousand years younger than me and the longer you live the more you forget! The rune should transfer our magical knowledge and magical power to him as well as blank our souls and fuse them to his granting him greater mental fortitude and spiritual strength."

Negi gave her a look and commented, "That's a pretty big effect for one rune."

Eva shrugged and replied, "One tiny mistake can make insanely high-level problems, and this is relatively small in comparison. My Doll Contracts will transfer but your Ministra contracts won't."

Negi nodded and wrote out a letter to said Ministra before they both blacked out and their bodies dissolved into magical particles which were also sent off and would cause changes in Shirou's appearance.

_Back in Fuyuki City's primary hospital_ _not long after Shirou passed out_

Shirou gasped as he woke up to a barren landscape filled with blades and blinked at the two people he saw infront of them as they discussed something and questioned, "Where am I? Who are you people?"

The two people looked to each other before the red-head replied, "I'm Negi Springfield and this is my wife Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and if I'm right this is your soulscape or your mind's representation of your soul."

Shirou gaped in disbelief before asking, "Then what the bloody hell are you two doing here? Also," Shirou began to question as he saw his arms, "What the Fucking Hell are with the weird-Ass glowing tattoos on my arms?!"

Negi and Eva glanced to each other before Negi replied, "That is the sign your body and soul have accepted a spell known as the Magia Erebea without needing you to go through the normal encroachment. Also the Manifestation of the M.E. indicates you're our son – although I do have to ask, did you lose your memories and parents during the Fuyuki City Fire about 14 years ago five or take a couple months?"

Shirou nodded in the affirmative, still in shock and asked, "What does that and whatever caused you two to manifest here entail?"

Eva replied with, "Basically your body will take on some of our respective physical traits: from me your muscle mass and your ability to produce it will both die, from Negi your ability to comprehend and memorize things would sky-rocket, from me you would gain immunity to fire, inability to be affected by the cold, and Shinso traits as well as several other things from both of us including Negi's title of Crown Prince of Vespertatia."

Shirou paused in confusion before asking, "What the Hell is a Shinso?"

Eva paused with a worried and extremely nervous look before replying slowly, "A Shinso is a Pure-Blood or 'Super' Vampire with insanely high levels of non-magic boosted strength, speed, senses, and they don't require much blood to survive but it is needed to keep a constant magical and physical level of fitness or it will deteriorate until you are basically nothing but a collection of super-thin twigs. Also Shinso Vampires and Dhampyr's have instantaneous regeneration which is further increased in speed and efficiency by the Magia Erebea but Dhampyr can only wake their abilities via two ways: one, they drink blood of any amount/quality or two, their traits are forced into activity such as what's going on now."

Shirou nodded in comprehension and asked, "So I'm betting you two were brought here to teach me how to use my new abilities in my soul so I don't do something stupid with them."

Negi and Eva both blinked, Eva also shocked at his casual acceptance of being half-Shinso, and commented, ""You know, we didn't even consider that…""

_One Year before the Outbreak of the Fifth Holy Grail War_

Shirou opened his eyes blearily, noting his body was in perfect condition and that damn bright hospital light hurt his enhanced eyes like hell, and groaned as he sat up. Taiga and Sakura both gasped in surprise before crowding him talking about how worried they were before Shirou just waved them off stating he was fine. Later, after a doctor confirmed what Shirou said while gaping at the lack of deterioration in Shirou's muscles/bones but brought in several other doctors, and a psychologist, to make sure; they headed home to Shirou's house whereupon he started working on his missed time in school.

**AN: That was the prologue everyone, hope it will entice you to come back. Second Chapter will be up soon all.**


End file.
